


the campus

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Levi, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shenanigans, War Veteran Levi, doctoral candidate erwin, grad student Mike, grad student nanaba, levi is an underclassmen but he's nontraditional, they are Old and Tired grad students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: at 27 years old, levi is the baby of the group, both in age and academics.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Nanaba/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. stress

Mike has found that the most efficient way to deal with the stress of graduate school is to run. He brings a complete change of clothes with him to campus and twice a day, takes a long run (shirt optional) around all the buildings. If his cortisol feels particularly high, he’ll take an additional two-mile detour to the medical school and back. 

If the night falls and his stress is  _ still _ high, then he takes it out on one of his lovers, splitting them to pieces on his cock. 

He equally likes both options. 

Tonight he’s got Levi on his hands and knees on the floor in the living room, the boy held up by Mike’s grip yanking his right arm backward. In his left hand, Mike hoists up the stump where Levi’s left ankle would’ve been, fondling the scarred skin, holding it tight within his grip like one would a cock, and it’s either his fondness for Levi as a whole or an extremely niche fetish. He’s not gonna introspect on that right now because with every violent thrust erupts an answering yelp that wipes his mind of any intelligent thought and fills his brain with arousal. 

Right now, they’re the only two home, but in any moment, another of their lovers will walk through the front door; hell, they’re gonna get an earful before their key even slots the lock. 

_ “Fuck, _ you piece of  _ shit!” _ Levi yelps, but he’s wetter than ever, squelching with every drive of Mike’s cock. 

There’s a turn of the lock on their front door and Mike yanks Levi down on his cock, making the boy bite back a scream into a mewl like a greeting. The footsteps bare weight; it’s Erwin home first then.

“Oh,” comes the soft exhale, confirming Mike’s suspicion. He looks over his shoulder at Erwin just as Levi begins to squirm and curse for Mike to fucking move again-- he answers by pulling all the way out from Levi, letting his cock instead smear lube all over the curve of Levi’s ass. It’s like the boy delfates with a mix of disappointment and relief, having all those solid inches removed from his body. He’s tight inside, maybe it’s really the latter.

Erwin glides around to face Levi, tipping the veteran’s chin up, making Levi crane his neck to meet Erwin’s gaze. Mike stills, releasing Levi only for Erwin to eagerly catch him.

“Mm,” Erwin hums, setting Levi back to rights. “Continue for me, please.”

Mike leans back, using his free hand to angle the head of his length up with Levi’s slick hole once more. The boy tenses as Mike penetrates him again, almost spearing him, impaling him. That tension is let out with a shaky, dreamy sigh.

Erwin takes a seat on the sofa, close enough that Levi can rub his face all over Erwin’s knees like a dog begging for attention, and watches.

  
  



	2. the middle of the night

It's disorienting to shake, sweating, awake from a nightmare. Levi doesn’t even remember that someone is in his bed until his errant elbow stabs into something soft and groaning.

“Shit,” Levi gasps, bringing his hands to his face, scrubbing away the remnants of a rolling Humvee. On both sides of him, bodies rise up.

Nana quietly calls his name, her hot, soft hands in his hair. Lately she’s been his most steadfast bedmate, wrapping around him and forcing his mind to stop its obsessing churning, grounding him in the present and away from the traumatising past, from the anxiety-inducing future. “You’re here,” she promises.

“You’re here,” Mike echoes, much more gruff with sleep, but he still rises to the occasion, petting Levi, pouring comfort into him. “Hey, babe, you’re good.”

Screwing his eyes shut, Levi takes in their words, knowing them to be true, needing to buoy himself on these comforts rather than allow the waves of his panic consume him.

One of the bodies leaves the bed, momentarily returning from the table on the other side of the room with a glass of water. When it’s pressed to his lips, he drinks shallowly, still high-strung and grasping at reality. He takes the glass from the offering hand—Mike’s hand—and holds it, feeling, enjoying the cool against his chest.

“I’m alright,” he tells his lovers. It’s only half-true but it bleeds into a blooming verity. His lovers keep him from slipping out of being alright.

Nana keeps touching his arms and shoulders, running her fingernails enticingly along his flesh. He leans his head sideways onto her shoulder, then nuzzles into her throat, scooting closer so that he can press a kiss to her ear.

They’d all fallen into bed eagerly for a Tuesday night, needing good old-fashioned sleep to refresh their tired brains. They’re all getting to the age that all-nighters and endless streams of caffeine don’t do it like they need. Between the sheets is where it’s at. But now that it’s the middle of the night, Levi feels the shakes of panic morphing into arousal.

Nana brushes her nails over his chest, tickling his nipple at the same time that she twists her head to nip at his cheek. He catches her with a biting kiss just as she abandons his nipple in favour of palming his cock through his briefs.

Instead of guarding his response, he lets a strengthening moan rush between them. The sound encourages her, and she grabs his clothed cock, caressing it between her fingers, thumbing at the ridge.

She whispers his name with a smirk at the same time that Mike asks, “Wanna fuck?”

“Yeah,” Levi replies.

Mike cups Levi’s cheek, but with those bear paws it’s more like half of his skull, and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. In the dim bedroom, Levi finds Mike by touch, knowing how to bend his head just-so to catch his lips instead of getting a mouthful of beard. Mike tugs Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth before he descends down Levi’s body, pausing to lick his navel, and then arriving at his destination, slipping the front of his briefs down to expose his cock.

“Shit,” Levi swears, tossing his head back. His entire length fits in that big mouth.

Nana rises up at the expletive, her fingers in Levi’s hair, seeking his kisses. Just a minute ago, he was consumed by anxiety, but now a different fire is running through his blood. He gasps.

  
  



	3. an evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare trip off campus, happy hour, and friendly competition for the kittens.

The alarm goes off but Levi’s already been laying there awake for a few minutes. Next to him, Nanaba rustles around the blankets until she finds her phone and brings silence back to the room. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hey.” She squints at her phone for a moment before letting it fall somewhere under the pillow. “I’m gonna sleep in.”

“Okay.” 

“Are you gonna?”

Levi hums. He’s got class at ten, but nothing before that except breakfast. “Guess so.”

After a few snoozy minutes, Levi budges Nana. “Hey, go with me later. I need to buy a new shirt.”

She nuzzles into the pillow and nods with a hum, “Mm, okay.”

When Nanaba’s had a really long week on campus, she’ll step out into the real world again and feel like she has no idea where she’s at. The limiting thing about being at university and living at the fancy dorms is that it creates a bubble. Nanaba eats on campus, attends class, studies, grades assignments, teaches, goes home again to sleep—all within the confines.

Levi tells her that they’re going out, proper  _ out,  _ off school property. It’s been probably two weeks since she’s ventured more than a block.

“Grading papers at the tavern right next to campus doesn’t count,” Levi snarls when she tries to bring along a manila envelope. Her pouting gets a vicious love nip on her neck.

They catch the train running into the big shopping district on the other side of town. A few of their peers are onboard. Levi stands near one of the exits, Nanaba right in close, sharing the same disgusting few inches of the metal pole that runs above their heads. She pokes his white knuckles with her pinkie. He pokes back.

She follows him through a department store for half an hour, eventually letting some of her stress leak out from where it festers in her shoulders. Holding herself tense all day, her muscles feel tired and shaky once she lets herself relax. Levi purchases one single buttondown and then declares, “Let’s get drinks.”

It’s barely after five in the evening— happy hour and commuters passing through the shopping district. They get two seats at the bar in the restaurant across the street, get tipsy on half-price shots, and catch the train again. 

Levi squirrels Nana away into the back corner of an emptier car, wraps his arms around her waist, and takes her by surprise with mouthy kisses all over her throat. He’s not a fan of public displays of affection— she takes the pleasant surprise with a grin and reciprocation, pushing her thigh between his legs and rubbing his crotch. Several times, he catches her lips and they kiss slow, whole minutes lost in a single spitty snog, chests warm from vodka, lizard brains fully engaged. All she wants is his skin against hers, and his body tangled up in the circle of her legs; Nana doesn’t see why she can’t have that as soon as possible. 

They almost miss their stop, so lip locked as they are, but they manage to catch the station right before the train carries them away. The near miss has them laughing the whole way home, intermittently stopping to get a mouthful of each other. 

“Oh, hello,” Erwin greets when the pair stumbles through the door. That he’s already here, hair dripping from a shower, when she  _ knows _ that the lab is still open until ten tonight—

“What’re you here for?” It comes out more accusatory than necessary. As soon as the first question is out, her eyes land on the coffee table in the living room at the same time that Levi demands, “Are those for us?”

“Of course.” Erwin doesn’t even play coy. He’s affixed two of their largest suction dildos to opposite ends of the rectangular little table, twenty centimeters long and six centimeters in diameter. “It’s been a while since we’ve had some friendly competition between my kittens.”

And Erwin’s looking pretty pleased with himself when he gets them to peel off layers of professional clothing and sit on those silicone cocks. 

Nanaba hisses the whole way down but across from her, Levi is a picture of silent bliss, eyes closed and face perfectly relaxed as he fully seats himself. He blinks up at her when she whimpers, then leans forward and closes the gap with a kiss. 

_ “Big,” _ she whispers when she shifts back the barest bit. “Fuck, it’s big.”

“I know, kitten,” Erwin coos. He circles around to pet her hair. “Take it for me.”

He’s asking in  _ that  _ way of his, with  _ that voice _ that she can’t resist. Nana looks up at him and whines, nodding. When she sinks a little lower, Erwin fondles her ear, praising, “That’s a good girl.”

Levi has closed his eyes again and now begun to slowly rock his hips back and forth. He cracks one eye when Erwin runs a hand through his black hair. 

“Are you full for me, baby boy?” 

Levi moans, “Mm, that’s a stupid question,” and rocks back on the dildo, his chin falling to his chest as he measures out a shaking sigh. Almost absentmindedly, he blabbers, “Stupid fucking question. Fucking stupid.”

Nanaba rocks forward and shuts him up with another french kiss, breathing in the moan he releases into her mouth. She reaches around and grasps his cock, fully intending to jerk him off, but Erwin wrenches her wrist away. 

“That’s cheating,” he scolds her. “You can’t make him cum first so that he loses.”

The competition portion of this voyeuristic event is an afterthought; Nana just wants to make Levi feel good because he  _ looks good, _ stuffed with so much silicone and blissed the fuck out. Levi’s never in a rush for pleasure, though. He always likes to savour the rapture as it ripples through his body. Taking a cue from Erwin, she follows Levi’s lead.

But ultimately loses anyway. 

“Greedy slut,” Erwin purrs in her ear as she rides the waves cresting and crashing through her. He wraps his hand around her throat and pulls her face to his chest, holding her there as his thumb strokes over her thumping jugular. From within Erwin’s grasp, she whimpers as she witnesses Levi cum in expressionless silence.

  
  



	4. interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys interrupt and give her a show.

When the headphones are ripped off her head, Nanaba yelps. She flails, falling off her bed in the fight to ward off her attacker, but it’s just Mike looming over her, holding her noise cancelling headset in one hand. 

“I said, ‘you watching porn?’” Mike repeats with a certain tone. It’s not disapproving, but he’s got an unidentifiable quality to his voice. 

She has no idea how long he’s been standing there while she indulged in some glory hole videos. It’s not like he  _ caught _ her doing anything; she doesn’t masturbate  _ while _ she watches, but rather after the images have stewed in her brain for a little while, building up steam and pressure until she absolutely must find release. 

“Yes or no, kitten.” Erwin’s voice rings into the room. Nana whips her head around, suddenly feeling uneasy. They’re both here?

Apparently, so is Levi, because he sasses back at Erwin, “Of  _ course _ she is. Your big dicks have been too busy with work to fuck her.”

“You’ve been here,” Mike starts. “Why didn’t  _ you?” _

“Don’t haze me, bro,” Levi quips, quoting the posters all over campus. It’s rush. It’s not even a haze. This is Mike pointing out the obvious. 

Erwin interrupts their friendly banter before they can get any digs in, saying a single, stern, “Levi.”

It’s like a flipped switch when he uses  _ that _ voice: Levi turns to face Erwin fully, grey eyes shining with attentive eagerness. 

“Undress for me, kitten,” Erwin almost purrs, letting the corners of his mouth turn up. He reaches toward Levi, tipping up his narrow chin. “I think we’ve all been neglecting one another. Nanaba deserves a good show, don’t you agree?”

Levi nods in a way that keeps his chin buoyed by Erwin’s fingers. 

“Mm, good boy. Go on, take off these clothes.” 

Nanaba watches from her puddle on the bedroom floor as Levi finds his submission, keeping his eyes trained on Erwin as his articles of clothing are piled together on the edge of her bed. When Levi stands naked, Erwin says, “Just you, kitten.”

Levi sits on the bed and bends to remove his prosthetic foot. When Mike swoops in to carefully take the appendage in exchange for a bottle of lube, Levi’s eyes finally meet Nana. He’s flushing deeply, not from embarrassment but from desire. 

“Would you let me?” She asks, leaning forward and then crawling to him. 

“Do you want to stretch him out, Nana?” Erwin asks. 

She looks over her shoulder at him. “I do. Can I, please?”

“Go on.”

On the bed, Levi leans back, supported by his hands behind him. When she gets close enough, he crosses his legs over her shoulders, drawing her in, linking them together. She’s stretched him before, as part of a show for Mike and Erwin. She’s never prepared him for her own viewing pleasure. 

She slicks up her fingers and starts slow, teasing him, stroking her fingers over his balls and perineum just to hear him hold back his moans. Her thumb penetrates him first, hooking gently. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, tossing his head back. 

“Is that good, kitten?” Erwin leans down, almost in half, until his mouth is on the cusp of kissing Levi’s cock head. “I want you to feel good.”

“Yeah,” Levi shudders with his whole body, poorly suppressing his reactions. He repeats, a little dumbly, “Yeah.”

Getting him open and willing takes little effort; he unfurls like tea leaves in the pot of her ministrations. In no time, Erwin’s laying Levi face down on the bed and fucking him with long, deep, sedate thrusts. Nana hooks her chin over the edge of the bed, nearly nose to nose with Levi. He starts off quiet, always so quiet. As Erwin tortures him, he unravels, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, shudders wracking his body, his mouth slackening to release half-garbled pleasure. When Nana offers him her hand, he interlaces their fingers and squeezes. 

Erwin takes him apart for over twenty minutes, and when Levi cums, Nana swears she feels the aftershocks ripple down her spine. 


	5. apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get high. (nonlinear to previous chapters)

They move in a little faster than they should; understandably, because they’re all on a fixed income, a mix of grad pay, grants, and in Levi’s case, GI bill benefits. Why not get an apartment altogether and scrap a little more money off to the side? The ensuing disagreements in that first month make them all tense with stress bubbling over. Erwin offers the first apology by bringing home an ungodly amount of edibles. Nanaba, to whom he first apologised and with whom he’d conspired, carries in enormous shopping bags stuffed with ingredients for her to cook up a big meal. 

Levi gets home after class and Erwin meets him at the door, not even allowing a word in edgewise before he bends Levi over backward over his knee, romantic Hollywood style, and deeply kisses him. Erwin kisses as Levi tenses and then relaxes, going with the flow, letting Erwin work him over. 

“I’m sorry,” Erwin whispers only after he feels his kitten is pliant within his grasp. Carefully, he sits Levi up and lets him take off his outerwear now that he’s home.

The three of them are piled in the kitchen, cooking together, when Mike loudly bustles in an hour later. He pokes his head in, reaching for the big bowl of nachos that Nana’s just placed on the tiny eating table when Levi swats the shit out of his hand. Erwin chuckles at the dejected pout Mike gives him.

“Wash  _ those,” _ Levi spits. “That’s gross.”

Mike does the full twenty seconds plus extra, presenting his mitts for Levi’s inspection, and upon approval, grabs a handful of cheesy nachos. Levi’s face as Mike licks the dripping Velveeta from his forearms twists with both disdain and amusement.

Now that they’re all here, Erwin declares, “I got edibles.”

Relief ripples through the room; Levi takes it upon himself to create a queue of videos for them to watch, knowing that they mellow out like puddles after a rainstorm when they’re high. They’d done it twice before together, first during office hours on a Saturday and then a few weeks later on a Sunday in Levi’s dorm in the freshmen hall. The four of them are high strung in their individual ways; once they let go of a little tension, they tend to absolutely melt.

In addition to nachos, there’s pizza. Maybe they’re too eager and take too big of a bite of brownies to begin with, but they settle, greasy cheeks, into the sofa altogether. It’s a human pile of spaghetti in reconciliation. 

  
  



	6. learning lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cum shots of a different kind, and the “improper” use of a rubber spatula.

“Be _still_ ,” Mike sternly orders yet again. Beneath him, Nanaba shudders and squirms, clearly having had enough of his bullshit. The vodka in the shot glass ripples with every micromovement but it doesn't tip over from where it’s balanced on her sternum. Flat on her back like this, her breasts are falling off to the side, making no threat to knock over the glass as they jiggle with her shivers.

Mike twists his wrist, met with a quick litany of “oh god” as he continues twisting the rubber spatula inside of her cunt. The fists she has planted under her hips to raise them up are flexing, but she doesn’t buck wildly again.

“Good,” he praises, figuring she should have a little affirmation for her hard work. Slowly, he begins to ease the spatula out of her but her cunt is hungry, trying to suck the tool back in. He lays one hand flat on her belly, thumb massaging her mons pubis. “Give it to me, girl.”

Beneath his hand, he feels her relax and at the same time, the rubber spatula finally comes with his insistent pull. Nanaba moans at the loss, the sudden emptiness after he’s spent the better part of ten minutes coaxing her along with firm pressure.

Mike takes the shot glass from her chest and carefully scrapes the glistening cum from the rubber spatula and into the vodka. It swirls cloudy, his marinated seed and her new orgasm. He tosses it back and groans at how delicious a treat she gives him. It’s a lot of work just for this single gulp of alcohol but the flavour of them mingling together surpasses even the finest top-shelf liquor.

Refilling the glass, he sets it on her chest once more and then, after licking it clean, teases her folds with the rubber spatula, slowly encouraging her to take it once more.

Nanaba whines his name with a thrash and then she jerks her hips, almost spilling the shot but Mike’s quick, managing to snatch it up before she covers herself in vodka.

“Quit your squirming,” he orders. “I mean it.”

“I’m so close!”

“Be good and maybe I’ll let you cum again.”

Breathlessly, she relaxes— not fully limp, but enough that the spatula slides in without impediment. It hits the back wall of her cunt, the tip spearing ruthlessly into one of her spots, and she shakes like she’s possessed. He can feel her sex pulling in the spatula, tight around it— she’s _very_ close indeed.

Twisting his wrist ninety degrees clockwise, he makes a wide sweep, pushing out her walls, then ninety degrees back the other way.

“Mike!”

He does it again without warning and this time when she tightens up, he drives the spatula deep and begins to thrust it without mercy. There’s nothing balancing on her chest luckily as she curls sideways, yells out a shaky semblance of his name, and then falls limp on the table, utterly spent. Mike’s pushed Nanaba past her personal best, making her climax six times in half an hour, and he’s honestly proud of her for giving him so much.

This time when he wedges the rubber spatula out from her cunt, he’s extra careful in preparing the cum shot. Gingerly, he cups the back of her head and raises her up, pressing the glass to her mouth.

“You deserve a drink, girl.”

Nanaba moans something unintelligible but weakly takes the shot from his hands and sips it once before passing it back. She’s clearly exhausted, so he downs the rest of it for her and then scoops her up in a bridal carry, taking her to bed until she’s ready for a shower.

“Don’t overwork yourself again,” Mike commands, “or else I’ll be doing this until you learn your lesson.”

“I’m a smart girl,” she promises, but she’s got a smirk that tells him she’s gonna be hard-headed about this.


	7. bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi gets a different kind of revenge; erwin and mike have a bet.

Nanaba has been riling him up all fucking day, like a child pushing boundaries, hedging her bets about whether or not he’ll snap. 

And oh yeah, he finally does snap at her like a dog on a tight chain when they’re at the university one-dollar-skate event that night.

His voice reverberates off the walls of the roller rink loud enough that several mothers cast him glares, but Levi ignores them, kicking off with a little more force to bring himself level with Nanaba, who has the fucking _audacity_ to grin over at him, especially after nudging him and nearly making him faceplant on the polished hardwood. 

“The shit?” He demands, knowing the rink master would send him off if he outright pushed her over.

Nana twirls to face him, skating backward. “Hm?” She asks innocently.

“What’s your fucking problem today?”

“I’d explain it to you but I’m afraid it would go over your head.”

Levi wants to bite her for a stupid short joke like that so he speeds up to skate past her before he can do something in retaliation. 

Eventually, the event ends. Levi knows the bus stop will be packed with other students headed back to the dorms, so even though he’s perturbed with Nanaba, he’s glad that she’s got Mike’s car tonight. He sits in the front seat while she deals with idiots in traffic and has no sympathy for her.

At home, Mike greets them with alcohol and Levi wonders if Nanaba already warned him that Levi’s in a bad mood, but hey, it’s the night after the last day of final exams and everyone’s easing out from the heavy weight of an entire academic year. Levi heard from some of the other freshmen that there’s some killer parties going down this weekend, but he honestly just wants to sleep in and catch up on all the movies he’s foregone since August. 

When Erwin gets home, he’s got enough Taco Bell to kill a man via diarrhea, but Levi’s a few too many drinks deep without enough food cushioning his stomach, so he sits quietly in the corner of the couch and eats a chalupa without complaining. Erwin scratches behind his ear and says “my good little kitten” and Levi’s mood _dramatically_ improves in an instant.

Nana’s in the armchair adjacent to him eating nachos and slurring her words. Mike suddenly comes up behind her, tilts her chin up, and kisses her with one large hand wrapping around the front of her throat. 

“Keep chewing,” Erwin whispers playfully. Levi tells him to fuck off but Erwin’s right, he’d gone a bit slack-jawwed as he watched Mike kissing into Nana’s mouth like a starving man. 

Nanaba’s got a voyeur streak like a pervert and Levi’s got that in common with her. 

He momentarily forgets to swallow as he watches the way Mike takes the nachos from her and sets them on the side table, bringing his enormous hands to her chest and pawing at her breasts, sliding lower to grab the hem of her shirt and then slowly, sensually pull it over her head. 

“Another,” Erwin says, pushing a refilled glass into Levi’s hands, but he doesn’t even recall the man getting up to get it. 

Mutely, Levi takes it, trying to keep his eyes to himself but Nanaba moans and he looks back over, finding that Mike’s slipped a hand into her shorts and is moving it in a telltale kind of way. When Erwin takes the half-eaten chalupa from him, Levi doesn’t resist— a hunger of a different variety is taking over. Despite being mad at her for the majority of the evening, he lets Erwin gently lead him toward her and Levi quickly finds himself on the carpet between her knees, looking up at her.

Passingly, he asks, “How strong are those drinks?”

Mike laughs and pulls his hand from Nana’s shorts, stuffing those fingers into her mouth instead. Casually, he says, “Me and Erwin’re tryin’ to see what it takes to get you drunk.”

Levi did his time in the military. He knows his tolerance is high. Must be something strong hidden beneath that sweet pineapple juice. But he doesn’t say anything because then Mike’s pulling his fingers away from Nana and taking her by the hair, pushing her out of the chair. She lands on the rug in a giggling heap and then untwists to sit down on her ass.

“You good?” Levi asks. She shoves him over in response and before he can swear at her, she’s bending down to kiss him. Cherries fill his senses. Faintly somewhere, Levi can hear Erwin calling him a good boy, and yeah, he wants to show Erwin exactly how good of a boy he is, so he kisses Nana back as if she hasn’t spent all day pushing his buttons. In response, she loops her arms around his neck like she’s trying to break it.

A knee comes into the corner of his vision, and when he breaks the kiss and looks up, Erwin is kneeling there, smiling, reaching forward to cup his jaw. “Can you fuck her, kitten? Show me how I should fuck you tonight.”

A violent shiver ripples up Levi’s spine and his entire abdomen clenches tight with arousal. _Oh._

“Yeah,” he agrees, leaning into the hand holding his jaw. “Yeah, I can.”

 _“Wonderful,”_ Erwin purrs, pulling back. He takes the seat Levi previously had on the sofa, crosses his legs, and lazily rests his chin on his fist, ready, _expectant_ for a show.

There’s shuffling and when Levi looks down, Mike’s slipping off Nana’s shorts, leaving her in nothing but a bra. She never unlooped her arms from Levi’s neck, and so she tugs him in for another kiss like the demanding brat she can be.

He feels hands on his jeans as he kisses her-- Mike’s helping to strip him, too. He takes the assistance and keeps kissing Nanaba, making her open her mouth wide around him, making her giggle when he nips at her bottom lip. Finally free from his bottoms, he settles himself between her legs, rubbing their bodies together. It’s been _a lot_ of years since he got hard by dry humping his partner on the floor but the action invigorates him, makes him feel like a high schooler again. 

She’s whimpering something beneath him and squeezing him with her thighs, trying to angle her hips up and catch him in her cunt as he frots against her wet folds. It’s a muscle memory, how to enter her, and after a little more teasing, he’s hard enough to do it. Her quiet gasp is followed by a giggle as he seats himself fully and then comes to a stop, taking a moment to appreciate what it feels like to be inside someone again. He’s been taking a lot more dick than he’s been giving, lately. 

“Move!” Nanaba squirms and ruts her hips, trying to fuck herself on him. 

“Is that all you want from me tonight, kitten?” Erwin teases from the sofa and Levi shows him with actions instead of words. He takes the backs of Nana’s knees in his grasp and pushes them up until they’re resting on her shoulders, meeting no resistance from her as he sits up, leaning his weight into his grip. His knees come to cradle her sides and as soon as he finds the right way to move, he gets his revenge for all her earlier rilings. 

Levi shows Erwin that he wants it fast and dirty, that he wants to be folded in half on his back and completely at Erwin’s mercy. Instead of her arms, Nana loops her ankles at the back of his neck and he turns his head to nuzzle at her calf before sinking his teeth in. She yelps and then moans, raising up her hips to meet him as he thrusts, but he drops one hand from her knee so that he can force her down with pressure on her throat instead. 

“No," he admonishes, “you take it until _I_ make you cum.”

“I think he wants it hard,” Mike speculates where he’s bent down to rest his elbows on the back of the sofa next to Erwin. When Levi dares look over, he catches the sharp blue gaze and the knowing smirk. 

Erwin hums, never breaking eye contact with Levi, “Then I guess I’ll just have to wreck my kitten, won’t I?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tweet ideas at me](https://twitter.com/minxiebutt)


End file.
